


A stunning two piece and a job well done

by Ash0605



Series: Kira Kira Writings Sparkling Summer Send Off [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Other members of Morfonica are present but don't really say much, Rui reassures her (in her own logical ways), Tags Are Hard, Touko worries about her figure, What good girls they should hold hands!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: As her bandmate, Touko knew Rui looked good, but never much more than that. She had never seen Rui in a swimsuit, though admittedly Rui didn't even own one.
Relationships: Kirigaya Touko/Yashio Rui
Series: Kira Kira Writings Sparkling Summer Send Off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880809
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	A stunning two piece and a job well done

The other members of Morfonica had already ran towards the golden sands and the crashing waves. Mashiro and Nanami were eager to build sandcastles and go swimming, while Tsuksuhi was determined to supervise them. Touko remained outside the dressing room in anticipation, wondering why none of the other members were waiting with her.

It had been a monumental effort getting Rui to agree to go with them. Her initial responses were always a stark no but her reasonings changed from "I don't think its productive for the band" to "I've got practice during that time" and then finally "I have other plans". She had an uneasy, yet curious look on her face when she finally nodded in agreement, prompting the other members to celebrate jubilantly. 

Yet even that wasn't the end of their trials. They had found out at the 11th hour that Rui didn't even own a swimsuit, prompting an emergency trip to the store. Touko had done her best picking out something for Rui, feeling a great sense of relief when they bought it.

Despite not feeling nervous in the store or on the journey to the beach, Touko now felt wracked with unease, pacing back and forth across the sand. She didn't have the time to process why before she saw Rui step out of the changing rooms and into the sunlight.

Touko's eyes widened and her brain short-circuited. After several months of performing alongside her, she knew Rui looked good, but not this good. Touko had never seen Rui in anything other than her usual mature style of dress, so seeing her in a two-piece bikini was a shock. The black bikini she had picked out looked great, but Touko was less focused on her own achievement than she was on Rui's sharp maroon eyes, her captivating slender frame, her generously sized bust-

Touko slapped her hands over her cheeks to hide her blush. Rui narrowed her gaze and folded her arms across her stomach. "You're staring, Kirigaya-san." 

Touko's eyes darted to the sky before moving back down to the ground. "N-N-Nope! I'm not looking at you!" Touko stammered. "I'm looking at the sand!"

"I don't find it offensive. I would actually appreciate your opinion considering you picked this out for me." Rui clarified.

"You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid my eyes on" is what Touko wanted to say before she locked it in the back of her mind. "You look really good!" is what she went with instead.

Rui nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you for doing so much for me on short notice. You did a good job picking this out."

Touko nodded and turned around quickly as she made her way towards the other members, a move which turned out to be the most convenient way to hide her returning blush. She felt Rui follow behind, the sand crunching under her feet.

It felt elating to hear praise from Rui, but her sense of happiness slowly ebbed away as she walked with her. She thought a life on social media had prepared her for being around people significantly more beautiful than her, but she realised this wasn't the case as Rui walked behind her. 

She stopped in her tracks, turning on her heels to face Rui. She really did look like a model, bearing more of a resemblance to a well-off young woman than a first year high school student. She felt her shoulders slump as her face drooped.

Rui stopped moving as Touko looked at her. "Is something wrong Kirigaya-san?" she questioned, tilting her head slightly.

Touko fidgeted with the ends of her hair as she searched for her words. "Do you... think much about your body?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'm aware of the changes that occur to a woman's body during adolescence." Rui answered matter-of-factly.

"That's great, but not quite what I was getting at. Do you ever... look at yourself in a mirror and think you look really good?" Touko continued, rubbing the nape of her neck. 

"I haven't. It's never something I've deemed important."

Touko's eyes darted to the ground. "Damn, I wish I could relate." she muttered.

"Language." Rui reprimanded sharply. "Also, what are you trying to say?"

"It's... long and complicated." she admitted. "If I had to simplify it for you though... I'd say that I would be way more popular online if I had a body like yours."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Rui admitted, furrowing her brow. "Aren't you already popular online?" 

"I mean... I am. But I'm not as popular as some celebrities and models out there. People of all kinds in other countries follow them. Most of the people who follow me are students and high school students."

"I think you're selling yourself short." 

"W-what?" Touko stuttered.

"I am not someone who is knowledgeable about these things, but I think you are better at these things than you think you are. You seem to imply that having a body like mine is a requirement to become famous online, and if that is the case you've done remarkably well despite being significantly handicapped."

"Do you really think so?" Touko asked before frantically interrupting herself. "I mean I'm just... surprised you're actually complimenting me."

"Don't be. I berate you endlessly for your lacklustre performances. Not acknowledging your talents and areas of strength would be unfair of me." Rui reassured. "You have a genuine talent for social media."

Touko’s feelings of self-doubt were replaced by a sense of exhilaration. It felt so good being acknowledged and recognised by your biggest critic. Regardless of that, Touko felt a lot better. She lifted her head up and walked over to Rui with a smug grin. “It means so much coming from you Rui! Could you be my biggest fan~?” she accused cheekily.  


“I don’t use any social media, so I don’t think I can fit the description.”  


Touko felt her eyes widen. That wasn’t a no! “Don’t say that Rui! I can get you an account if you’re interested! You did say I was talented~!”  


The faintest trace of a smile graced Rui’s lips. “I suppose if you’re offering me I’ll have to think about it.”  


“You’ll enjoy being my fan, trust me.” Touko reassured excitedly. She turned around to see Tsukushi waving to them from a distance, presumably wondering why the pair was just standing there. “I think Fusuke might be getting worried, so we’ll continue this another time.” she alerted, prompting a nod of agreement from Rui. “Say, do you want to build a sandcastle with me? We’ll build one so great it’ll make the one Shiro-chan and Nanami-chan are making look like an apartment block!”  


The faint smile from before still hadn’t left Rui’s face. “I won’t say I understand what you’re proposing, but I might as well follow along.” she agreed.  


Taking Rui by the hand, she rushed eagerly towards the other members, carrying someone who she hoped to be her number 1 fan along.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kira Kira Writings Sparkling Summer Send Off event, which provides prompts every 2 days for the next two weeks. The prompt for this fic was Bikini. This got long enough to become its own fic, so this event is getting its own series!
> 
> I really like this pairing, though its one I've only starting thinking about recently. Rui and Touko are complete opposites. One a logical, talented violinist and the other a flashy social media influencer whos unaccompanied to practice and long term grind. Opposites attract I guess. Its also interesting to see Touko drive herself to improve in order to get Rui's acknowledgement. Though this fic mainly focuses on the opposite, which is Rui reassuring Touko of her current talents and image.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave it here! 
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
